1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair cosmetic composition and, more particularly, to a hair cosmetic composition comprising fine particles of a specific type of crosslinked polymer which is insoluble in water and ethanol. The cosmetic composition produces an excellent hair conditioning effect, provides a satisfactory feeling to the hair set using the same, and makes it possible to easily reset the hair.
2. Description of the Background
Conventionally, film-forming polymers, such as polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyvinyl pyrrolidone-vinyl acetate copolymer, vinyl acetate-crotonic acid copolymer, polyvinylmethyl ether-maleic acid half-ester copolymer, carboxylated vinyl acetate copolymer, acrylic resins (both of anionic and amphoteric types), or the like are used for hair cosmetic compositions for setting or conditioning the hair. These film-forming polymers are used as a solution dissolved in a solvent such as water, ethanol, or the like. A propellant is sometimes formulated into such solutions. Upon application or dispersion onto the hair, these polymers or resins produce a film, which can assist fixing the hair.
Characteristics demanded of such hair cosmetic compositions are a sufficient curl-retention capability and the provision of a satisfactory feeling hair-set. Providing a poorly finished feeling accompanied by stiffness is, however, a defect of conventionally available hair cosmetic compositions. Moreover, in highly humid conditions, these known cosmetics rapidly lose their hair conditioning capability.
Besides the film-forming polymers, water- or ethanol-soluble oils such as polyoxyalkylene derivatives or their phosphoric acid esters are known in the art as hair-conditioning components. Although hair cosmetic compositions using these oils as hair-conditioning components do not impart a stiff feeling, they do produce stickiness or excessive glossiness to the hair.
In order to overcome these defects prevalent in conventional hair-conditioning components, an attempt to use them in combination with a variety of other components has been undertaken. However, a hair cosmetic free from the defects of stiff, stick, or excessive gloss imparted to the hair and having an excellent hair conditioning effect has yet to be developed.
In view of these circumstances, the present inventors conducted extensive studies, and found that the above-mentioned problems could be overcome by using fine particles of specific crosslinked polymers insoluble in water and ethanol as a hair-conditioning component. The inventors further found that a better hair conditioning effect and a hair-resetting capability could be obtained by formulating such a crosslinked polymer in conjunction with a conventionally known film-forming polymer. Such findings have led to the completion of this invention.